


春天游泳

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	春天游泳

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mucherv_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mucherv_tree/gifts).



_ 春天游泳 _

_ 1. _

八乙女光在等一班飞机，这是他能选择最勇敢的逃离方式，虽然恐惧把所有的体面都迅速击垮。他想薮宏太，想城市里的光影淋漓，想英俊鼓手开的那辆破面包车和他们在livehouse结束营业后喝的那些啤酒。他们当时还没领会到Corona的一语双关，只顾着在酒后揩贝斯手的油。

贝斯手的衣服越穿越透，也是主唱的恶俗建议，女观众——还有一部分男观众，用眼睛舔我，这样让我没法集中注意力。薮宏太专心致志地尝他，根本接收不到对方的信号。他购物车里一堆真丝衬衣，暖色的，碎花的，虽然衬衣很薄但阔腿裤必不可少。八乙女光的脚踝如同纤细的匕首，总能把他的心戳出无数小洞。他不想给观众看这种无料的性暗示，只好大量购入阔腿裤遮住他的漂亮小腿和脚踝。

鼓手笑主唱给贝斯手戴贞操锁，还得锁得严实一点。一边让贝斯手卖肉拉人气，一边不让贝斯手亮杀招。组合里唯一的女性，吉他手就只是笑，说，要是真亮估计会引起骚动，小光脚踝漂亮到让人当众勃起，估计livehouse房顶岌岌可危。主唱把贝斯手往怀里一搂，顶吧，顶吧，把livehouse戳翻小光的脚踝也是我一个人的。

好吧，好吧，八乙女光想着，不想他了，想点别的。

他闭上眼睛去想一首歌的节奏，不过突然想起那首歌是他想着薮宏太写的。薮宏太在洗澡，小公寓转身困难，他洗澡水汽洇得满房间热腾腾。八乙女光靠在床上写一首烂情歌，他写情歌一直很烂，烂到薮宏太被成员埋怨是不是在感情里冷暴力。主唱很冤，他真的什么都没做。

他用手去搓床单，编制紧密的水洗棉布，铁灰色的阴影缩在他掌心里。薮宏太洗床单很细心，处理各类体液也非常专业。因此这条床单仍旧显得保养良好，可以再被揉烂无数次，就像他自己一样。他为什么会爬上主唱的床呢，虽然外人都觉得是主唱爬上他的床。

年轻乐手八乙女光，算得上新时代地下乐手里前途无量的小偶像，爱他音乐的人没爱他脸的人多。小姑娘们都开相机，咔嚓咔嚓，漂亮的脸。不过他最喜欢的是主唱，livehouse关了主要照明后主唱收拾乐器，清唱一首电台司令的老歌。他捧着脸在吧台边等人，听那句歌词被日语口音碾得支离破碎。

不过他不在乎，只想凑过去和主唱接吻，强行打断一句无伴奏的诗。

如果薮宏太不看球，不和朋友整夜喝酒，一定是最好的男朋友。

但这样的他，一定不再是薮宏太。

不完美的主唱才是他喜欢的真实人物，他开始后悔，不过飞机已经起飞。

八乙女光开始思念一条小狗。

_ 2. _

薮宏太在等红灯的时候总是喜欢玩手机，仿佛不争分夺秒地看一眼推特就会失去宝贵的两个粉丝。他刚开车从酒吧出来，满肚子鸡翅和没有酒精的鸡尾酒。鼓手问他这是八乙女光第几次离家出走，他想了想说算是第一次，鼓手毫不吝惜力气拍他后背，你真是个老混球。

他还记得上次他把薮宏太送回家刚好看到八乙女在客厅捡酒瓶，那时他被朋友的乐队短暂的借走了几个月办巡回，薮宏太算是放了年假，天天约朋友在家喝酒。八乙女光穿着粉色的薄T恤弯腰，隐约露出纤细的腰身，啊，真好啊，鼓手沉默地想着，薮宏太真是有艳福。他的那截手腕在忽明忽暗中闪闪发亮，石英表白色的指针忠实地指向十二点。

辛苦了。

他在冰箱里拿气泡水给鼓手，辛苦你把我家宏太送回来了。

他的那个“我家”说得异常自然，仿佛帮小学生开家长会的年轻继母。气泡水是薄荷的，刚刚做好。崭新的气泡水机器正耀武扬威地占据厨房岛台的战略要地。

他们换了很大的公寓，还要得利于八乙女光弹得一手好贝斯。有的时候他也觉得薮宏太不靠谱，不如躺在床上每天和八乙女光伸手要钱。漂亮的贝斯手一定会给床上的他来上一脚，然后把钱包甩在他的脸上。

鼓手突然想到八乙女光离开前给他打的那个电话， 电话里八乙女抽抽嗒嗒地数落薮宏太的不好，他当时也喝了不少酒，只能连声应和，是是是，薮宏太他不是东西。但他绝对没有让八乙女光一走了之的意思，哪怕把薮宏太卖了都换不回来这么讨人喜欢的贝斯手。

他是不是回老家了，鼓手说道，万一呢，你追过去看看。

薮宏太回答道，算了，我不想管了，他会回来的。

鼓手气的想动手，却被吉他手拦住了，她连说了几个别别别，不过鼓手已经抡圆了手臂打算给薮宏太来个致命一击。

薮宏太捂着脸，不愧是鼓手，力气真的不小。他突然想起很早之前，他们还是学生的时候，因为八乙女光漂亮又和自己走得太近，曾经也被不良少女打过一耳光。他追着那几个辣妹跑了几条街，当时的场面一定非常混乱。回到原地发现八乙女光已经不哭了，不过脸上高高肿起一个手印。

去你妈的。

薮宏太把自己冰冷的脸颊贴过去。

我要把那几个女的杀了。

八乙女光扯他衣角，这种毫无意义的狠话只有他会信。

不要去，Yabu，不要去，求求你，不要去。

八乙女光为他挨过很多次打吗？好像是这样的，那些从台下丢的番茄和鸡蛋，砸坏了他贝斯的酒瓶本来应该落在他的脑袋上。

他突然意识到了自己的过分，不过，或许为时已晚。

_ 3. _

他下飞机的时候龙切尔在抵达厅门口等他，粉色的衣服实在是好认得不能更好认了。当然他身边还站着他可爱的妻子Peco。八乙女在赶通告的时候偶然认识了这对复古的迷人夫妇，当然也恰巧经历了他们小儿子Link的降生。他仗着自己算得上是帅哥主动请缨摸摸Pecolin的肚子，也不知道这帅哥能量能不能辐射进小宝宝的身上。

他先抱了抱龙切尔，然后抱了抱Peco，他们用同一款桃子味的香水，温柔，清新且应季。他们没带孩子，说是孩子还在上一节无家长的看护的手绘课，独立精神从小就要好好培养。

八乙女背着包爬进甲壳虫后座，这种小车对于他的身高来说有些太过局促。不过在看到这对夫妇坐上前排座位时，他总有一种在迪士尼乐园参观的错觉。后座上放了安全座椅和玩偶，八乙女光随手拿起一只小熊抱在怀里。冲绳果然离天堂更近一些，在幼年八乙女光的世界里世界是白雪皑皑的，那天堂就该截然相反。椰树海风，但是不能没有故乡冷水海域里大人的味道。

薮宏太之前和他来过一次冲绳，因为他花粉症太严重，没法在东京工作。本着转换周围植物品种就可以避免过敏的初衷，他们两个给贝斯买了一张机票把它也带到度假酒店。他晚上就等薮宏太从酒吧看球回来，自己在房间里弹贝斯给不可靠的主唱写新歌。没想到主唱喝醉了回来就把他往床上一推，他唯一能做的就是把宝贝贝斯推远一点，对不起，让你看到这混球做这等坏事。

薮宏太急着剥他裤子，八乙女光气到不行，连声说着滚滚滚先给老子洗澡再上床你臭死了。不过他也没使力踢出去，成年男性的打情骂俏总在不经意之间变成斗殴。丝绸睡裤缺点和优点都太过明显，手感亲肤算是首屈一指，不过这容易被撕掉也算个大问题。薮宏太喝的头晕脑胀，捧起他的小腿就开始啃。八乙女光索性放弃，啃就啃吧，啃腿总比啃其他地方强。结果啃一半薮宏太就开始脱自己裤子，胯下的小兄弟仿佛巨龙在翱翔。

干你大爷的巨龙翱翔，八乙女光闭上了眼睛，薮宏太你真是个牲口，我这以后再也玩不得幻想游戏也做不了龙骑士，都怪你这幼稚鬼买的裤衩太好笑。他忍不住笑也无力挣扎，薮宏太似乎摸准了位置，就是这里，温暖柔软，略微带着点潮湿。他一边问着可以吗，一边折起八乙女光的腿捅了进去，随后自顾自地开始前后摆动——

八乙女光举起了手机摄像头拍下了薮宏太陶醉的脸，虽然他实在是憋笑憋得浑身难受。薮宏太还嫌他不配合，伸手去拍他的屁股。八乙女光为了不打破醉汉努力创造的暧昧气氛只好用枕头捂住脑袋，不过他怎么看怎么觉得薮宏太可爱。虽然这位大哥正用小兄弟摩擦他的膝窝。算了算了，让他玩够就好了，八乙女光实在太擅长自我安慰，要是真的被他折腾一晚上明天就没法写歌了。

玩够了的薮宏太把床单和八乙女光的大腿染了大滩黏液混合着精液，随后倒头就睡。

给我洗干净再睡觉啊混球，八乙女光气得想杀人灭口，但他可是八乙女光，要杀他也得先把他们两个和床清理干净。他跪在床上用消毒棉巾擦拭床上的可以水痕，祈祷酒精可以把今晚的事毁尸灭迹。擦完床就要给薮宏太擦洗，他满身酒气，万一洗澡脚下一滑——他立刻收回了邪恶的想法，拧了把温毛巾开始给自家睡得如死猪一般香甜的主唱擦后背上的汗。

那个瞬间他突然意识到这种感觉是爱，而且自己的行为就像是他的小妻子，照顾一个喝酒赌球的废物丈夫。

他用手去触薮宏太的下颌线条，很硬，能明显的摸到骨头，然后是柔软但并不饱满的脸颊和突出的颧骨。

那是他的小狗，他愚蠢的，瘦骨嶙峋的小狗，蹚过欲望和失落河流来舔他的小狗，他盲目自大的小狗，他普通的小狗。他的小狗在午夜的街上骑摩托带他，贝斯挤了他座位的一半，他只好整个人贴在薮宏太身上。薮宏太哼一首老歌，他没听清内容，只听到薮宏太在风里说八乙女光你心跳的好快，是不是喝了太多酒，要不要我开慢点我怕你吐。薮宏太没得到回应，在一个空缺的小节后又唱起了那首老歌，这次八乙女光终于听出了点眉目。

I'm so horny but that's ok my will is good.

他敲薮宏太后背，你这算什么，表白吗？

那晚他第一次带着贝斯回到薮宏太的小公寓，也是第一次爬上自家乐队主唱的床。

坐在龙切尔的后座，八乙女光想着，谢谢你Nirvana，但是，去你妈的。

_ 4. _

鼓手中岛是很好的朋友，一个电话就能叫来为你鞍前马后的可爱弟弟。薮宏太这几天紧急征用乐队成员帮他寻人，但他没胆子报警。这也就算是离家出走，不过八乙女光和他毫无关系，他又该以什么身份提请搜查。

凌晨公共游泳池空无一人，他们早年会在这地方借灯光讨论新歌，消毒水漂白了他关于青年时期八乙女光的大多数回忆。

八乙女常泡在水里，也不游泳，只是单纯抱怨天气太热。发绿的池水晒满整日，劣质漂白剂呛得他眼酸。一只蜻蜓落在池边的拖鞋上，它轻盈地拍打翅膀，随后飞上天空。

八乙女光说下一首歌要写水仙，写漂亮少年爱上水底的倒影，到时候他们也把充气水池抱到舞台上去，Yabu你坐在里面唱歌，不泡满一场不许出来。薮宏太凑到水边去追他泛蓝的眼睛，你这是在故意整我，我要是感冒了大家都不用开张了。鼓手和吉他手总喜欢看他俩打情骂俏，不过也分时候，吉他手叫上鼓手去买可乐，虽然也不知道买去了哪里。

薮宏太走路直晃，一问又是刚从酒吧出来。喝了多少酒？他迷迷糊糊报不出个所以然，中岛略一估计，今天是宿醉没过就开下一轮了，真有你的。这次薮宏太喝多了只是哭，哭自己嗓子坏掉了八乙女光也能找到更好的主唱，他算什么，他其实什么都不算。八乙女光呢，如果有一天真的离开——就像现在这样，谁都可以理解，是吧，中岛，你说我是不是一个不关心他的烂人。

中岛突然回想起八乙女发烧自己开车出门的那天，他去医院时八乙女已经打完了退烧药正在观察。他第一句问的就是薮宏太在哪，八乙女歪着头似乎有点迷惑，欸，是，和朋友在玩吧，我没打扰他，你也没必要告诉他。

没人告诉八乙女光该如何正确的爱人，他只会最笨拙原始的那种，整个人平铺在恋人的身上。

薮宏太摇摇晃晃地向池边走去，浑浊的池水在射灯照射下竟然也显得波光粼粼。八乙女光趴在岸边瞧他，眼里满满笑意。漂亮的人鱼爱上了普通人类青年会有何遭遇，他当时看八乙女光的速写本上写着这样的设定，这会是一首动人的情歌，我写给你的，然后你来作词，每一个音都是我想着你写的。

那天的沙滩椅上只剩他们两个人，开放游泳池管理人并没有发现池边还泡着一对鸳鸯，灯一关他们就找不到手机和乐谱，手忙脚乱地顺着围栏的缝隙往外钻。薮打电话给吉他手让她开车来接，对面的两个人刚喝完一杯多加冰的可乐比赛呼气，听得他直打寒颤。

唯一的毛巾在八乙女的身上，他赤裸着上身，整个人湿淋淋的。还好夏夜的土地没有那么冷，他们应该不至于感冒。八乙女伸过手来缠上他的手指，他不解风情地讲七夕，讲两颗星背后的命题。

中岛并不很想把薮宏太从脏水里捞出来，也不能看着喝多了的主唱淹死在游泳池里。我真是欠你的，我们所有人都是欠你的，薮宏太，你就是拯救银河系的大英雄开着高达飞来飞去。

他打电话给吉他手说过来捞你家主唱，对方反唇相讥，你家的，没人要这男人，除了八乙女这种脑子跟不上灵感的家伙。

啊，八乙女，八乙女，中岛突然想起失踪的贝斯手，八乙女你现在还好吗？

不过他没时间抒发美好祝愿，主唱正在往外吐脏水，他得帮上一把。

_ 5. _

他唤女招待一声Monica，长得三分像山本美月三分像最近正火的杰尼斯爱豆，似乎是姓高桥，不过他不是很了解男偶像。灯红酒绿的，他也不知道今天该点什么。先来一杯High Ball润润嗓子，然后呢，然后接上几杯纯的。和那个金发碧眼的酒保展开一场拉锯战，从one shot开始喝到趴在桌子上等人来接。Monica巧笑倩兮，撒娇的神情略有些像八乙女。

妈的，八乙女。

她娇娇柔柔喊yabu桑海量，说不定这种出手阔绰的客人会帮她购入当季名牌时装。心底暗暗打算，她出一张安全牌，纤纤十指在他面前摇了三摇。没想到薮宏太心里满是他的前男友，还有昨天失足跌进水池的气——八乙女你何德何能让我消沉至此。要是中岛在这儿免不得嘲他一句，你吃着人家的住着人家的，开的车都是八乙女拿工资给你买来的周年礼物。要不是小女孩吃你们俩那一套，你赚的钱还不够八乙女零头。虽然这样，但主唱的战略地位不能不提，没了他乐队就没了灵魂，不过吉他手鼓手贝斯手也各个能唱，似乎也没什么太大变化。

Monica扶着薮宏太在马桶边吐，她看着黄铜镜面里自己的样子仿佛在端详一座圣母像。这次生意做得太烂，没捞到钱还要陪着这位在马桶里狂吐不止，她好脾气地揪住薮宏太后领，别他妈趴马桶里淹死，这样经理免不得找自己麻烦。她把薮宏太提起来安顿在马桶上，这男的比想象中可轻了不少，上下摸索一番找到手机，锁屏是另一个男人的照片。

Monica略一蹙眉，干，是同性恋还点什么陪酒，牛郎店里一样的钱不能摸个痛快？手机解锁靠面部识别，她清脆的给了薮宏太一巴掌让他睁开了眼睛。不过酒精的力量更强些，他没过几秒就又睡了过去。

联系人星标了几位，首当其冲的只有四个字母，Hika。她想都没想就拨通了电话，对面是个男人声音，伴随着波涛阵阵。你朋友，yabu桑现在在马桶边上，马上就要死了，你方便出辆车来接吗？那位Hika沉默了一下反问道，那您是哪位呢？Monica气得跺脚，你管老娘是谁，今天晚上我陪了这位哥整一宿——

对面电话啪就挂断了。

龙切尔小儿子正抱着他大腿玩沙子，见他出神便问道，Hika酱怎么了呀，为什么突然不开心了。

八乙女长叹一口气，这孩子都比你知冷知热。薮宏太，这么多年吃苦受累我到底是为了什么。

Monica终于在名单中找到了愿意接他回家的人，结果一问那人在纽约。她算是输给了这位yabu桑，得混多差才没人愿意把这个醉鬼接回家。她扶着薮从厕所出去，把他安顿在门口的沙发上，就睡吧，你就睡在这里吧yabu桑，我今晚还有约会，你好自为之不要吐的到处都是。

十分钟后薮宏太起身摸车钥匙，发现一切都还在，摇摇晃晃地出了门。

二十分钟后中岛打着电话满脸疲惫的走进club，问前台那位薮先生在哪个厕所间自闭，前台满脸茫然，薮先生？薮先生刚刚自己出门了啊。

八乙女在电话对面干着急，什么，出门了？他今天开的哪辆车？

中岛安慰道，没事的Hikaru，我跟你说现在这个世道有自动驾驶，酒驾出事的概率比以前低多了。我刚过桥的时候看了辆红色的雪佛兰撞桥边上了，也就这种一般轿车才会出事故。

对面八乙女倒吸了一口冷气。

他几乎喊出了那句话。

薮宏太他妈的就开着我的红色雪佛兰，快他妈去医院帮我看看怎么回事了。

_ 6. _

八乙女光梦到薮宏太溺水，灰绿色的旧泳池，薮宏太正被吞噬。蝉鸣声吵得他头大，之前的每一个夏天都意外的漫长，薮宏太的衬衫是红蓝条纹的，活像发廊上下旋转的灯柱。他坐过几次薮宏太摩托后座，在汗水里找一支柑橘调旧香水。漂亮的玻璃瓶子随着薮宏太向下水口飘流，他想起，啊，肠子被游泳池掠夺的小男孩。

他的双臂伸向岸边，奋力地挣扎着，救救我，救救我。

八乙女突然惊醒，他意识到自己身处返程飞机。最近的乘客担忧地望向他，不过在对视后体贴地把注意力转移回愚蠢的谈话节目。他屏幕里正放纪录片，屏幕亮度调得很暗，耳机里富含感情的吹替女声在讲一种奇怪的生物名字，仔细一听似乎是一种被当作宠物驯养的猫科动物祖先。

中岛四个小时前打电话给他，说薮宏太失忆了。背景音是他们共同的朋友伊野尾正帮薮宏太恢复记忆，他循循善诱地讲着过去的故事，八乙女光也听得出神。不过据说薮宏太一直都没什么反应，仿佛在听一篇青春疼痛文学。

因为人没事，所以正赶路的薮家人决定原路返回。照顾薮宏太的重任就这么落在了朋友们身上，其他倒还好说，这饭谁来做？中岛一朋友做私厨特别好吃，就是不爱吃西红柿，别的一切都好。薮宏太吵着要吃咖喱饭，虽说人失忆了不过这口味倒是一脉相传。被烦的不想讲话的中岛只好打电话给八乙女求助，起码要来份菜谱复刻一下经典口味。

结果八乙女直接买了当天回来的机票。

中岛对伊野尾说，没事的，Inoo酱，咱们很快就下班了我带你去吃饭。伊野尾说不行薮宏太这样我们不能走，要做有情有义的好朋友。中岛算是他学弟，也不好辩驳什么，只能跟建筑师在这里耗着。剩下的半天伊野尾一直在说八乙女，要不是中岛认识故事里的所有角色或许会怀疑这位是个大和抚子人妻美女。

薮宏太满脸茫然，什么八乙女，八位少女神吗？真有人会姓这么奇怪的姓氏啊。气得伊野尾说话带哭腔，中岛，中岛你把这个人从我的联系人列表里删掉，也不要再给他送饭了，hikaru一片苦心就算扶贫了，我们走。

中岛一边给伊野尾赔不是一边关门，心想我是你乐队鼓手又不是什么你家保姆。更何况我来打鼓还是看hikaru面子，不过他还叫薮宏太一声哥，这人不管怎么说都要帮到底。

他一开手机发现八乙女光已经回了他的line，说是正从机场往医院赶，让他别担心先去吃个晚饭顺便问候一下伊野尾工作顺利。伊野尾凑过来看八乙女回话，中岛盯着病床上奋力扒饭的薮宏太出神。

大抵人世之间真的存在某种因果循环吧，八乙女前生一定对薮做了人神共愤的烂事才能摊上薮宏太这个男友。

算了算了，情人们自有办法，伊野尾拉他背包，晚上吃什么。

吃，随便吃点什么吧，不如去我朋友私厨给他打包下一顿的咖喱饭。

中岛去摸钥匙未果，只见伊野尾摊开掌心。

小偷猫真是可怕。

_ 7 _

八乙女光觉得不养孩子是一个很好的决断，薮宏太早上要喝牛奶补充钙质，早餐的三明治要两面金黄。他好脾气地爬起床去煎一颗心形的鸡蛋，薮宏太就只会坐在餐桌上敲玻璃杯。他叫八乙女的名字，hikaru，为什么你对我那么好？你是我的哥哥吗，或许，你是我的，素未谋面的父亲。

八乙女听到后面那句差点摔到三明治机里，他前一晚陪伊野尾喝酒喝到三点，听这位建筑新星讲一栋尚未竣工的大楼。他其实什么也听不懂，不过他知道如何捧场。在吃饭的间隙停下手里的筷子，每一个出现数字的时刻都瞪大眼睛，真的吗，好厉害，伊野尾酱真的好厉害，不愧是我们当时最会读书的人。伊野尾之前在乐队里弹键盘，不过后来因为考上了大学就放弃了音乐梦想。其他成员也不怪他，毕竟这个乐队没有键盘也无所谓。八乙女原来想让薮去弹键盘顺便当个主唱，但他以“这会挡住我瀑布般的长腿”为理由当即拒绝。

八乙女在煎一个心形的蛋，旁边用火腿围出肉粉色的城墙。薮宏太对他们的感情经历毫无印象，仿佛只是他一个需要被照料的舍友。不过他也的确很惨，据说当时撞偏一点就会从桥上掉进海里，薮宏太会游泳吗，八乙女光没印象。他印象里那两条瀑布般的长腿让他睥睨浅水区及有边沿可触的两米深水区。不过那可是海，虽然他的雪佛兰已经接近报废，不过好在人只是脑震荡失忆。

他和薮的家人说谎，说是疲劳驾驶，没提俱乐部和陪酒的事，当然也没提他从冲绳飞回家直奔医院的事。薮宏太当时也坐在餐桌边敲杯子，等一份海鲜意面。八乙女夹着电话从锅里捞面过冰水，薮宏太，你来帮我一下，没看到我现在腾不开手吗。

他有端怀疑薮宏太也撞坏了脑子，他现在有些无法照料自己。仿佛一夜之间自己的男友坍缩回十岁，眼神明亮声音轻柔。那时的薮先生让人总想去偷孩子，不过想到现在的薮宏太人们逐渐失去兴趣。也不是不帅，八乙女光幽怨地望向他，小狗，薮宏太傻起来就像是一条小狗，可以用一日三餐哄骗的漂亮小狗。

仿佛时间抽掉了负责迷人的那部分，只留给他们无趣的日常。

他监督薮宏太练声，不错不错，起码还是留了那把好嗓子，工作还能继续进行。不过他什么都想不起来，包括歌词。八乙女从草纸堆里翻一篇早年情歌的歌词，他主笔薮宏太改语病。黑色的铅笔印上叠着红色的修改痕迹，他那时和薮宏太打架，骂得难听，后来索性去咬他脖子。好死不死就叼着一小块皮肉，疼的薮宏太连声求饶。不过这歌词还是要改，毕竟小姑娘们和那为数不多的男性听众还在等他们的新歌，完美折射恋爱生活的新歌。

薮宏太说八乙女光是一条小狗，毛茸茸的小狗，脾气差劲的漂亮小狗。

八乙女光回神时才发现，锅里的鸡蛋已经熟了半边。

_ 8 _

薮宏太在街角抽烟，他很喜欢这个角落。他抽的万宝路是从八乙女光车上顺来的，这样的事他也干得信手拈来。伊野尾教他偷八乙女光口袋里的打火机，上面刻的是你的生日哦，他把玩着绿色外壳的打火机，虽然你什么都想不起来了，但是这个人你可以完全信任。

他和八乙女说想去买一盒点心，他就没跟出来。身体上的习惯仍旧比创伤更牢靠，他叼着烟去蹭打火机的滚轮。蓝色的火舌发出嘶嘶声，尼古丁随着烟雾滚进肺部。他觉得舒服了许多。他想八乙女光，就像是在奢求一件本不属于自己的装饰品，白色鹅毛填充的蓬松枕头，他如此描述自己的想法。他想把八乙女光抱在怀里，用四肢牢牢固定住。

这是一个防守的姿势，潜意识中某些无法言说的事终究显现在了皮肤表面。他是如此的依恋这个人，甚至已经到了病态的程度。伊野尾口中的薮宏太与八乙女光仿佛一对冤家，不过他不相信这种说法。他总觉得其中必然有一些不为人知的事，薮宏太想得又深又远，冥冥中，他也不愿相信八乙女光真的坦诚如此。

虽然在恢复期中不能剧烈运动，但是八乙女光看不得薮宏太用小狗的眼神看他。他们用同一款洗发水，薰衣草从他缝针的位置向发丝蔓延，他闻起来真棒啊，八乙女眯起眼睛享受起片刻的温存。他什么都想不起来，但这样不也很好吗？薮宏太不会走，不会离开，甚至不知道除了这里之外还存在更复杂黑暗混乱的世界。

他不再叫小光，只叫八乙女先生。八乙女先生仿佛一位无情的看护人。八乙女先生如同一条蜕皮的蛇，八乙女先生，八乙女先生，八乙女先生，我很爱你，八乙女先生。他把敬语和平语混着讲，八乙女脑子昏昏沉沉就任他摆弄。灯光昏暗下薮牙齿仿佛金属，随时能把八乙女粉碎消化。就这样吧，八乙女趴在他胸口流泪，或许就应该这样吧。

我不想回来，不想让你想起我，也不想再继续这段绝望的感情了。与其让我们继续浪费彼此的时日，不如就此打住。但他还是回来了，比任何人都迫切的想要见到薮宏太的脸。

人有无数种方式去描述爱情，用甜蜜，用喜悦，用欲望或是笔触沾染精液。他们用身体回忆彼此，用拆分的杯与碗回忆彼此，用残缺的乐队回忆彼此和不堪的青春时代。但是一切都结束了，薮宏太，一切都结束了。人生的春天就是这么可遇而不可求的事情，当你意识到夏天到来时，春天就已经成了过眼云烟。

薮宏太吸完了一支烟，他满足地向地下室走去。台阶上落一行错落的水痕，有人拎一把湿伞出门。他忽然意识到下雨，刚好这一路都有商店屋檐遮挡。他去开音响，只留下了刺耳的杂音。现在， 现在这个世界上又只剩下了他一个人，薮宏太，他离开了，薮宏太，这全都怪你，是因为你八乙女才没能完成自己的音乐梦想，你本人的能力与他的能力真的能同日而语吗？

不——不是这样的，黑暗里的薮宏太奋力大喊。我和他比任何人都熟悉彼此，都爱彼此，那——不是真的。

他猛地睁开了眼睛。

八乙女的贝斯还在架子上，不过人却无影无踪。

_ from the guitar guy _

大抵过了半年我才从贝斯手人间蒸发的噩梦里清醒过来，那段混乱的时间会成为我人生中最黑暗的一角。薮宏太尝试各种方式虐待自己，包括但不限于搞出一场车祸，从高处坠落以及溺水。到最后我和中岛不得不放弃表演，全天候看护曾经的主唱。伊野尾来看过两次，他的圆眼眯成一条缝隙，仿佛正在施咒语的巫师猫，薮宏太疯了，所以呢？整个人瘦得脱形，声音状态因烟酒摧残而不断恶化。事到如今也没人知道薮宏太到底有没有恢复记忆，不过这已经不再重要。

有些悲伤，我每次想起他们两个难免感到唏嘘。八乙女仿佛从未存在过，留下了一柜子的乐谱和歌词，我和中岛两个人轮流照顾薮宏太时，另一个人会从里面获取一些灵感——或是工作，中岛去做了兼职模特，我在一家24小时甜甜圈店做夜班店员。薮宏太被我们关在房间里，大多数时候会因为医生开的镇定药物昏昏欲睡，其余时间会大声喊饿。

他见不得和音乐有关的东西，因此我们征用了他们曾经的卧室作为储藏间，把薮宏太关进客房里。中岛长手长脚躺不了沙发，只能委屈他睡在瑜伽垫上。起码薮宏太不会再喝酒了，中岛当时刚开了一罐生啤，工作怎么样。我摇摇头说24小时甜甜圈店简直就是个笑话，怎么会有人在凌晨吃甜甜圈喝咖啡，就当老板在做慈善好了。他下酒的东西自然也是甜甜圈，我带回来的，他吃完这顿小睡一下就要去赶下午的拍摄。

我盯着薮宏太的房门发呆。

为什么会这样呢，为什么会这样呢。八乙女光的影子还活在这间房子的每个角落，在我们发现薮宏太的时候，这间房子仿若废墟，丝毫看不出八乙女光当时费心费力装修的半点印迹。他躺在破碎的瓷砖和被砸坏的咖啡机里，手里攥着一把玻璃碎片。他喝酒，八乙女光就买了酒柜放他那些摆不上台面的日本酒，自己的咖啡机只占橱柜的一角。

我和中岛在整理房间这件事上浪费了太多时间，以及金钱。还好八乙女光买了足够多的垃圾袋，仿佛早已预料到薮宏太会来这么一出。

但现在起码情况还不错，薮宏太清醒时不再寻死觅活，只是抱着大叠寻人启事早出晚归。每一张内容都完全一样，亲人失踪，最后出现时间无比模糊，薮宏太的电话号码做成碎条随取随用。连佣金都没写出来，骗子都懒得咬钩。我和中岛坐在一起吐槽，当然薮宏太没听到。

那天我值夜班，甜甜圈店里坐着个捂得严严实实的怪人。为了让他坐的舒服点，我甚至把空调温度调低了几度。他面前的咖啡也没动过，来自埃塞俄比亚，每年都卖不出几杯的贵咖啡。我百无聊赖地在柜台后面抠指甲，薮宏太推门进来还是吓了我一跳。当时我的表情类似于被抓包的中年男人，不过薮就没什么不同，他指了指几种便宜的甜甜圈，我掏出折叠盒帮他包好。

算是我请，他掏银行卡给我，今天我去找了工作，当音乐老师，以后大家过的不用那么紧张了，我觉得我的人生需要进入下一个阶段。我的确没有搞音乐的才华，不过当个老师绰绰有余。我说那很好啊，但是我和中岛还得住你家里，因为我们俩都把积蓄给你治病和赔偿法院了。

他爽朗地笑着，当然没问题啦，我一个人住那么大的房子。

他走的时候让我恍惚看到了之前的影子，意气风发的薮宏太后面总是站着八乙女光。他们争论一个汉字的读音，八乙女赌气骂他，他就嘿嘿傻笑，仿佛被指责的憨厚丈夫。然后我们用猫吓八乙女，吓到他两天没敢出门，生怕在livehouse里一只长毛怪物奔向他。目送薮宏太走过马路，我开始擦今晚的杯子，坐在角落的男人还是没有结账的意思，他的帽檐压得太低以至于我怀疑他打算在这里过夜。

于是我走过去，小声地提醒他，先生不可以睡在这里哦，我们还要营业呢。黑色的帽檐下是一双熟悉的眼睛，这是与笑容相配的眼神，我们在沉默中交换了信息。

他还好吗，现在很好。

他快乐吗，不知道。

你会回来吗，或许不会。

这是吉他手和贝斯手的默契，我如是理解。

他起身告辞，全程一言不发，我似乎想起了我们曾经的一次讨论。他说他的身体出了点小问题，小问题都不是问题，那时我还在疯狂酗酒。八乙女用温柔的眼神望向我，会死的，是问题，帮我想想我该如何告诉他吧。

我想了想，说道，干脆别告诉他了吧。

甜甜圈店的音响里放一首抒情的摇滚，我数着他在桌子上给我留的小费。一小叠纸币，足够我们三个人安稳生活一段时间。我仿佛看到了十六七岁的八乙女，泡在社区游泳池里，逐渐游向对岸——像是一条人鱼。他蓝色的隐形眼镜如同流淌的水波，我盯着他看，他笑着问我看些什么。看一个愿望，我对他故弄玄虚，我要许一个愿哦，八乙女先生。

薮宏太给我们买了可乐，他是不屑于介入这种谈话的。他那时正把杯子里的冰块吸得很响。

中岛当时正考驾照，金发显得他更黑。他负责去买电影院的打折爆米花，站在门口大声喊我们。或许当时的我们无法预见未来的风雨，不过人生便是如此狗血，我也只能长叹息。

那些男孩，那些男孩，我想起八乙女袖子下那只带着留置针的手。

如果人生真的只能如此，那就。

在春天，游完一生的泳吧。

_ 再看你一眼，我就头也不回的走了。 _

_ 再尝你一口，我就头也不回的走了。 _

_ 在春天游泳，我最亲爱的小狗。 _

_ 我们再也不要见上一面。 _


End file.
